


Dancing in the moonlight

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Spring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ecco, lo sai che oggi è il 18 di marzo, no? E lo sai questo cosa significa... vero?”“Ehm... significa che domani sarà il 19?” rispose, conscio del fatto che non fosse la risposta giusta.“Significa” cominciò a spiegare, con tono di sufficienza “che fra soli due giorni sarà l’equinozio di primavera, Ko!”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Dancing in the moonlight

**_ \- Dancing in the moonlight - _ **

Quando Kota aveva visto Kei passare quasi due ore incollato allo schermo del suo computer, aveva immaginato perfettamente che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

E aveva avuto come un sentore, che fosse l’esperienza o l’istinto non avrebbe saputo dirlo, che quel qualcosa di sbagliato avrebbe colpito lui in prima persona.

E del resto, quando Kei macchinava qualcosa, chi altro era che doveva andarci di mezzo?

Aveva atteso pazientemente, senza chiedergli nulla, sperando che per l’ora di andare a letto fosse troppo stanco e si addormentasse, per poi dimenticare tutto con una buona notte di sonno.

Non fu così fortunato.

Con Kei, in fondo, non lo era mai.

“Kota!” esordì il più piccolo quella sera, mettendosi sotto le lenzuola accanto a lui, lo sguardo affatto stanco, anzi: a Yabu sembrava anche più sveglio del solito.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò, cercando di suonare interessato e non terrorizzato, cosa che in effetti era.

“Oggi pomeriggio, mentre navigavo su internet, sono incappato in dei siti interessanti, sai?” gli spiegò il ragazzo, con l’aria concitata che assumeva sempre quando qualcosa lo appassionava.

Kota si limitò ad annuire, come per spronarlo ad andare avanti.

“Ecco, lo sai che oggi è il 18 di marzo, no? E lo sai questo cosa significa... vero?” gli chiese, alzando le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa.

Yabu ripassò velocemente il calendario nella propria mente.

Al compleanno di Kei mancavano più di due mesi, e quasi quattro al loro anniversario.

E non era il compleanno di nessun’altro, né era prossimo qualche giorno in cui lui ricordasse che cadesse qualche ricorrenza particolare.

Sbarrò gli occhi, come se brancolasse in un vicolo buio.

“Ehm... significa che domani sarà il 19?” rispose, conscio del fatto che non fosse la risposta giusta.

Mal digerì lo sguardo di quasi pietà del fidanzato, e attese che gli spiegasse.

“Significa” cominciò a spiegare, con tono di sufficienza “che fra soli due giorni sarà l’equinozio di primavera, Ko!” gli disse, aspettandosi che a quel punto Kota riuscisse a comprendere lo spirito della situazione.

“Ah... dobbiamo fare il cambio degli armadi?”

La sua risposta era innocente, l’avrebbe giurato anche sotto tortura.

Ma questo non gli risparmiò l’espressione disgustata del fidanzato.

“No, Kota. Non dobbiamo fare il cambio degli armadi.” gli disse, con un sospiro plateale. “Significa che dobbiamo andare in una radura a ballare nudi sotto la luna.” concluse, certo che a quel punto fosse chiaro quello che voleva dirgli.

Ma Kota continuava a vagare nel buio più totale, per quanto si sforzasse di comprendere.

“Perché, Kei, dovremmo farlo?” domandò, con tono basso, mentre il più piccolo si lasciava andare ad un verso lamentoso.

“Ma Kota, è possibile che tu non sappia mai niente?! Sono riti propiziatori per la Dea, no? E per... ecco... sentirci un tutt’uno con la terra. E con gli altri. E poi ho letto anche qualcosa riguardo a delle orge, ma non ne sono molto sicuro...”

Kota si mise meglio a sedere, guardandolo male.

E, finalmente, comprese che cosa l’altro stesse cercando di dirgli.

E disapprovava.

“Allora, innanzitutto...” cominciò, contando le obiezioni sulle dita. “dove diavolo la vuoi trovare una radura, nel bel mezzo di Tokyo? E poi non hai mai voluto fare niente del genere, non vedo perché quest’anno ti sia venuta quest’idea balorda sull’ingraziarsi la Madre Terra o fesserie del genere, solo perché hai letto qualcosa su dei siti internet di dubbio gusto. E poi non ti lascerò ballare nudo sotto la luna in mezzo ad altra gente solo perché tu hai sentito un vago odore di sesso. Potrebbe essere pericoloso. Potrebbero esserci dei maniaci, o potresti prendere qualche malattia strana.” prese fiato, prima di continuare. “E poi, ci terrei a ricordarti che tanto io quanto te siamo buddisti. E il primo giorno di primavera si va al cimitero per onorare i morti. Tutt’al più poi si va al tempio. Ma mi sono davvero perso il passaggio che parlava della nudità, dei boschi e delle orge.” concluse, respirando a fondo.

Si era aspettato che il più piccolo gli rispondesse a tono, che si lamentasse o che insistesse nel portare avanti la sua richiesta.

E invece, Kei si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Va bene. Allora vorrà dire che quella sera ballerò nudo in terrazza e poi faremo sesso.” si stese nel letto, coprendosi con il lenzuolo. “Buonanotte, Ko.” gli disse poi, chiudendo gli occhi.

Yabu rimase a fissarlo per un tempo che gli parve interminabile.

Si morse un labbro, sentendo una fitta allo stomaco.

Quel ragazzo gli avrebbe fatto venire l’ulcera, un giorno, ne era sicuro.

Forse, la notte dell’equinozio, avrebbe fatto davvero bene ad ingraziarsi qualcuno.

Un buon medico, probabilmente.


End file.
